camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elk Fosters
Personality Bullied a lot as a kid, from being different. Very outgoing and laughs a lot. Also can be super stubborn and is not afraid to yell when you're doing something wrong.(Don't get on her bad side!) Likes it when someone has a sense of humor. Loves anything that has to do with gardening and getting her hands dirty. History At 7:00 at night in New York City, John Fosters had just left work. Fosters was very interesting man. He wasn't very sociable and spent a lot of time reading and working. He also had a little time to garden also. He lived in a small apartment in a small building. It was very simple and a bit boring, but he didn't spend much time in it. He was always either at work or the community garden in his neighborhood. Many people didn't really care about the garden or even acknowledge it. The only person who ever work in it was John. After he left work he always came to the garden to work on it for at least in hour. After 2 months of working in the garden it looked beautiful and grew some of the best produce in New York. He didn't know how he had done it on his own. Then he realized one strange night it wasn't just him who had cared for this garden. As he pulled out his car he noticed something very strange. A beautiful young woman was walking through the garden inspecting all the plants very closely. John walked up to her and told her about some of the plants. Her response was pretty much ,"Yes. You let the tomato's overripe a bit but otherwise I'm impressed." He smiled at that comment and they talked about gardening for a pretty long time. Then the next night at the garden she was their. They spent that night talking for hours to. She told him her name was Demara. She would show up at the garden every night and they would talk. Soon after a little bit they became even more than friends. John Fosters found out what it was like to be in love. Their love became very strong. So strong that, Demara had become pregnant. John was very nervous at first but the realized he was ready for a family. It didn't turn out as what he planned though. Demara had left the next day and wasn't seen until 8 months later. She came back with an addition also. A beautiful girl namd Elk. John hadn't really aknowledged the child at first because he had forgotten about his true love. He was angry Demara went missing and didn't come back until now. He got even more mad when he found out that, she was only there to give the child. John didn't want a child from a woman who was going to leave him twice. So he threatened to put her up for adoption unless the woman told him what was happening. So she did. He found out that that she was actually the Greek Goddess of Agriculture, she's immortal, her real name is Demeter, and that his new daughter was a demigod. After telling John, Demeter walked out of the house. Her last words to him were, "Her name is Elk." As she is about to close the door, she smiles at him and says, "After your favorite animal." Then she left. After everything he didn't go crazy or anything, but he wasd mad. Very mad. So after that, he locked himself in his room and only ever watched tv and ate food. He hired babysitters and nannies to take care of Elk. He never even looked at her because she remined him to much of Demeter. So starting at age 7, he sent her off to boarding school. Well that didn't turn out very well. Elk was what people would call "a troubled kid." From when she was 9 and her class went to a Marine Life Museum and somehow, she had got on the huge replica of a lifesize whale, and crashed it on the ground. Or the time when she was 10 and swore she saw snake people following her class, giving kids nightmares. Though let's not forget the time when she was 11 and saw "demon birds" coming for the school, so she locked all the doors and set off the fire alarm. This didn't make her dad want to keep her. So he just kept sending her off to boarding school after boarding school. Then when she turned 12 and been sent off to her 5th boarding school, everything changed. She started actually liking the school. The teachers didn't get on her nerves as much as most. The kids didn't seem to bully her as much. She even somehow made a new friend. Her name was Kacie. Kacie was also bullied a lot because she had walking problems. So they both were special in their own ways. So they become inseparable. Then there was that one day when everything just crashed. It was a typical Monday morning at Elk’s school. Also somewhat boring. Elk was staring out the window of her last class of the day. Then she saw something strange. It was a horse running in the school parking lot. You don’t see that everyday. (Especially if you live in a city.) Then something stranger happened. It had breathed out fire. So Elk yelled out to the class that there was a fire-breathing horse outside. The teacher was very frustrated when everyone had run to the window to see. They saw nothing. Just a few birds floating in the air. That’s all they saw. It made Elk really mad when Kacie told her it was probably a figment of her imagination. The disturbance served Elk detention. Typical. After detention Elk went outside and saw Kacie waiting for her. She always did that. That’s when Elk saw it again and right next to her. It was the crazy fire-breathing horse. Everyone had left so it was just the two girls and a deadly horse. Great. That’s when something weirder happened. Out from Kacie’s bag she had picked up two bronze looking swords. Then she took off her pants. Under her pants were not human legs though. They were goat looking legs and hooves. Elk wanted ask so many questions but right now they had to deal with the fire horse. Kacie threw one sword to Elk and her exact words were, “Slash at it but don’t let it breathe fire on you.” So Elk did that. She wasn’t good with a sword. She dropped it a ton. She also had been burnt so bad from the horse that some places were charcoal black. Though she did do it...Somewhat. Kacie was also very talented at it. Avoiding fire but also slashing at it. Kacie even managed to slash its head off and turn it to dust. Only leaving a hoove from one of the horse’s legs. “Keep it“ Kacie muttered trying not to pass out. So Elk put it in her bag. They went to bus stop and waited for a bus to take them to Long Island. On the bus Kacie told her everything. Apparently Greek Mythology is real. Elk’s mom was a goddess. Which made her a demigod. Kacie herself was a satyr. A goat human is what Kacie called it. Kacie had been sent to bring Kacie to camp. She was also informed she had been attacked by monsters by the past 3 years. The snake people were dracaenae. The demon birds were Harpies. And the fire-breathing horse was well a Fire-Breathing Horse. Lastly Kacie talked about Camp Half-blood. Home for demigods (half god and half human) Elk finally arrived at Camp Half Blood and was fixed up with ambrosia. Ever since she’s loved it there. In the past few days she's learning combat. Been claimed by her mother, Demeter. Learning how to climb deadly walls. She even had even been given her a pair of celestial bronze daggers (Which were easier to grip on then a sword.) that could kill monsters. Elk finally thinks she has found a place known as home Powers Offensive # Children of Demeter have the ability to shoot poisonous pine out from their hands which acts as a powerful paralytic for a short time. # Children of Demeter can create weapons made from plants, flowers, and trees in order to aid them in combat. The larger the weapons, the more energy is drained. Flowers, plants, and trees, can also be reshaped to reinforce existing weapons and only one weapon may exist at a time. Defensive # Children of Demeter have the ability to create a large protective dome of thick plants around them for a short time. Although they will die after a few moments. Passive # Children of Demeter have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. # Children of Demeter can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their emotions and communicate with them. # Children of Demeter are always surrounded by an aura that normally causes plants to grow where they have walked. They can shut it off for a moderate time if they wish. # Children of Demeter are innately stronger during the Spring and Summer months due to the happiness of Demeter with the return of Persephone. Supplementary # Children of Demeter have the ability to create ropes of vines and telekinetically move them. # Children of Demeter can create and control sap, the sticky substance, distract an opponent ,bind their bodies in it and cloak themselves in a coat of sap that grants extreme resistance to physical attacks due to most weapons simply sticking to the thick sap. . # Children of Demeter are able to make plants (i.e. grain, barley, corn, etc) grow so tall that it hampers the movements of those around them for a short time; the longer they maintain the growth, the more energy it drains. # Children of Demeter have the power of Plant Travel which grants them the ability to teleport from one plant to another. A small tree, patch of grass or even a flower will suffice. The further the distance traveled, the more energy is drained. Traits # Children of Demeter are normally good cooks, as their mother is the goddess of harvest and agriculture. # Children of Demeter generally grow up to be excellent gardeners and farmers, possessing a love and talent for raising plant life. # Children of Demeter tend to be much happier during the spring and summer and often very sour and grumpy during the fall and winter. # Children of Demeter often have a taste and love for bread. Relationships Category:Characters